Knocking them Irken Boots
by ReadingFox
Summary: Dib is up late one night thinking about his greates enemy when who should appear but Zim himself! Things get a tad Steamy in this ZaDR lemon. My first lemon, so be gentle


Knockin' them Irken boots

Dib tossed and turned in his bed, unable to sleep. He turned over again and groaned quietly, careful not to let Gaz hear him in the next room. His sister was hell incarnate when she was woken up. Throwing the black sheets off him, Dib sat up and looked around his small bedroom.

A lifetimes worth of paranormal paraphernalia was held here. His evidence of the Bigfoot baby, aliens, and most of all, Zim. An entire wall with six years of photos, screen shots and sketches of the invader. He stood up from his bed and walked to the wall. He ran a finger along one of Zim's facial profiles.

"Six years Zim. Six years we've played this game of cat and mouse. But mark my words: I will show your secret to the world. I will expose you." Dib whispered, looking at the photos. Zim had grown in the six years he'd come to live on earth. He was now only slightly taller than Dib. The photos were a testament to that.

"_He looks good tall_." Thought Dib absently. "_He was such a twerp when he got here. If he'd just pick a better disguise, he could pass for human._" he turned his attention to another photo, half hidden beneath the others. This photo was still of Zim, but was far different from the others, with their notes and scientific questions.

It was from the last Skool trip to the beach. Zim had come along only to keep up his "human" appearance, but due to his fear and hatred of the burning water had stayed on the shore, claiming that he couldn't swim. Dib had snapped this photo from the beach volleyball court, just as Zim was leaping into the air to spike the ball. Suspended in mid air, one arm posed to smack the ball, it showed the rather stunning physique he had acquired over the years. (Of course, Dib would have rather died than tell Zim he had a nice body.)

Taking the picture down from the wall, Dib sat on the bed.

"Six years we've played this game Zim." He whispered. "And two of them, I've loved you..." (Yet again, he would have rather died then tell Zim this.) Dib sat quietly, feeling his heart begin its usual aching that always followed thoughts of his unrequited love. He imagined Zims' voice in his ears, telling him that he hated him. Dib was vaguely aware of his own hands clawing his shirt off and scratching his skin.

"_Zim hates your guts Dib stink. But Zim is feeling horny tonight, so he will use you to satisfy him. Now, Dib-slave, call me master" The fantasy Zim hissed._

"Master..." Dib murmured, gently stroking his growing erection.

"_Good human." said the fantasy Zim. "Zim is pleased." _Dibs hands became Zim's, clawing and stroking. Dib moaned quietly.

"Master...oh, please master." he panted. The fantasy Zim continued to stroke his slave, a sick and twisted smile on his face.

"_How does it feel Dib-Slave? To be pleasured by the one you've spent half your life hunting? Tell your master how it feels."_ His hand tightened and sped up, eliciting a gasp from the teen.

"Oh! Master, it feels so...ah!"

"_So what Dib?"_

"Good! Oh god it feels good! Please master don't stop!" The fantasy Zim grinned.

"_Well, since you asked so nicely."_ he said. He stroked harder and faster, causing Dib to writhe and pant.

"Oh god Master! Yes! Yesyesyesyesyes!" Dib found words had deserted him, leaving only incoherent babbling. He gritted his teeth as he came, whispering Zim's name over and over. The fantasy Zim faded away, leaving Dib alone with his thoughts.

"Why do I torture myself like this every night?" he said quietly to himself as he wiped away the evidence of his fantasy with a nearby Kleenex.

"Because you're a sadistic asshole who loves to be punished." Said a voice from the window. Dib whirled around and suppressed a shout of surprise when he saw Zim sitting on his windowsill.

"Zim!" He whispered. "How long have you been there?" Zim smiled evilly.

"Oh, I arrived just in time to see your finish. Pity you were so quiet, I would have loved to hear that pretty voice of yours moaning into my Lekku." he smiled, as though enjoying his own personal fantasy.

"What do you want Zim?" Dib questioned, looking suspicious. Zim glared at him for interrupting his musings, but answered the question.

"I've been on this planet a long time Dib. Six years to be precise. And throughout two of those years you have had affection for me."

"How did you know?" asked Dib. Zim pointed at his Lekku.

"These antennae don't just serve as ears you know. They also pick up smells in the air. And for the last two years there have been a lot of pheromones around you whenever we pass." he hopped off the windowsill and walked towards Dib, letting a hand rest on his cheek, his ruby eyes staring down into amber ones.

"Why have you never said anything my Dib?" he asked sadly, wrapping a long arm around Dibs waist, pulling him closer.

"W-we were enemies! I thought you hated me!" said Dib. "What was I supposed to do?"

"Could it have been any worse than jacking off every night to a fantasy?" snarled Zim, his eyes narrowing. "Would telling me how you felt have killed you?" Dib wrapped his arms around Zims neck.

"I'm sorry." he said. "I'm really sorry. Can I make it up to you?" Zim grinned and grabbed Dibs rear.

"Well, you can start by letting me partake of your sweet human ass." he growled silkily. Dib smiled saucily.

"Anything you desire...master." he said. Zim grinned and tackled him to the bed. Kissing and biting at Dibs neck, he whispered the words that Dib had longed to hear.

"Yes my sweet little Dib-slave. Be a good boy and you will be rewarded. Let your master hear you moan." Dib writhed on the bed, panting like he'd run a mile.

"I-I can't! Gaz will-"

"Pitiful human." hissed Zim. "Do you think I started this without any precautions? This room has been sound proofed. You could scream my name at the top of your lungs, which I plan to make you do, and not a sound could penetrate it. The little demon creature won't hear a thing."

"In that case, let's put it to the test." said Dib, thrusting his hips up to grind against Zim's. Zim groaned and pinned Dib down.

"Patience Dib-slave." he growled. "There will be plenty of time for that later." He slipped a hand up Dibs PJ top, gently caressing his chest. Dib moaned softly as the other hand started to undo the buttons of the top. Zim smiled.

"Hmm. Such a pretty body my slave has. I will enjoy marking it."

"Marking? What do you-Ah!" Dib yelped when Zim's gloved claws gouged deep scratches into his chest. Zim looked at the marks with a smirk before leaning down to lap up the blood that now oozed from the wounds.

"Z-Zim?" whispered Dib. "Why did you do that?" Zim looked up, licking a speck of blood from his lip.

"So that you will always remember who you belong to." he said. "No one else is allowed to touch my Smeru." Dib raised a questioning eyebrow.

"Smeru? What does that mean?" he asked.

"It's an Irken word. It means roughly similar to Husband or Wife in earthling, but it's more affectionate."

"So it's like saying Dear or Darling?"

"No, it's more affectionate than those silly phrases. It's more like "loved one" or..."Zim struggled to find the right phrase.

"Beloved?" Dib hesitantly offered. Zim nodded.

"Yes." Zim gently reached up and caressed Dibs cheek. "You are my beloved. My Smeru. And I won't allow anyone to touch you." Dib took hold of the hand caressing his face and kissed it lightly.

"I never thought I'd be saying this...Zim...I-" Dib found himself cut off as Zim pressed a finger to his lips.

"Hush Dib-Smeru. If you say it now, the ceremony will be jinxed."

"Ceremony?"

"Our mating ceremony. That's what this is. Once we do this, there's no going back. We will be bonded as mates for the rest of our lives." said Zim. "If you want to stop, tell me now." Dib was silent for a moment before wrapping his arms around Zims neck once again and licking his Lekku, whispering.

"Take me Smeru." Zim hissed as Dib flicked the tip of one of his Lekku with his tongue. He roughly pinned Dib down again.

"First off." he said huskily. "We need some form of lubricant, or this is going to hurt us both." Dib looked at his night stand.

"Top drawer, under the wallet." he panted. Zim reached over, looking in the mentioned drawer and pulled out a small bottle of lube. He smirked.

"Non-water based. My Smeru is thoughtful." he chuckled. Deb smirked back.

"Can't have certain parts of you burning off, now can we?" He said. Zim smiled darkly, squirting some of the lube onto his finger and gently pressing it against his soon-to-be mates' entrance.

"Such a good boy. Now be still." Zim gently wormed his finger inside Dib. Dib hissed at the unfamiliar feeling and squirmed. Zims other hand squeezed Dibs chest, leaving scratches.

"I said be still." he growled. Dib squirmed again.

"I-it feels weird..." he gasped. Zim pressed another finger into his entrance.

"You'll get used to it." he whispered, his free hand caressing Dibs chest, soothing the scratches he had left. "And it will feel much better soon. Like right now." He suddenly angled his fingers, brushing against the tiny bump within Dib's body. Dib gasped, his member leaping to life once more.

"Z-zim!" He cried. Zim smirked and pumped his fingers into Dib, probing, stretching, slowly gaining speed, backing down only when he heard a hiss of pain. He slowly removed his fingers. Kissing and nibbling along Dibs neck, he slicked both his fingers and Dibs entrance once again. Dib moaned loudly.

"Yes my Dib, Yes. Enjoy the feel of this. Revel in it." Zim hissed as Dibs muscles tightened around him.

"Zim...ah! Zim, I can't take it anymore! Please, I need you now!" Zim smiled and removed his fingers.

"Hm, my Dib is very greedy. Now be still." He quickly shed his clothing, and leaned over Dib. "I will try my best not to hurt you, but you will feel some pain at first. Be strong my Smeru." Dib reached up and kissed Zim fervently, then leaned back on the bed, taking a deep breath.

"I'm ready Zim." he whispered. "Take me."

Zim placed his member at Dibs entrance and pushed in slowly. Dib screwed his eyes shut tightly.

"_It'll get better. Once this part's over, it'll get better._" he thought, trying to bear through the pain. Several slow, careful thrusts later Zim pushed in a bit further than before, brushing against Dibs prostate. Dibs back arched as he cried out.

"_I think it just got better!_

Dib began lifting his hips to meet Zims thrusts, each time hitting that magical little node. Zim hissed in pleasure.

"Yesssss...Yes Smeru, just like that! Oh by the Tallest, Don't stop!" Zim drove himself into Dib harder and deeper, causing Dibs moans to become louder. Their bodies took on a light sheen of sweat as both neared their breaking points.

"Oh god Zim! I-I can't take anymore! I'm gonna-!"gasped Dib. Zim pulled Dib closer.

"Kiss me Smeru." he whispered. "Complete the bond and kiss me." Dib raised himself up and locked lips with Zim, their tongues intertwining as his orgasm washed over him. He felt Zim explode within him and heard the Irken gasp against his lips. With a shudder, the now mated couple broke their kiss, gasping for air. Zim gently pulled out of Dib and rolled over panting. Dib snuggled up against his mates side.

"Is it safe to say it now?" he asked. Zim nodded and curled an arm around Dib.

"Yes Smeru. We are fully bonded now." he said.

"I love you Zim. My Smeru."

"I love you too...Dib-Smeru." The two enemies turned lovers drifted off to sleep together.

–

**Holy monkey butter! This took me over a year to fully write. It's my frist attempt at a lemon so tell me what you think. Was it too quick, too tedious? Let me know. It's the only way I'll learn. Red out.**


End file.
